


Kill All Your Friends

by Wintergrew



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Occult, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintergrew/pseuds/Wintergrew
Summary: “They found a body,” Clyde said at lunch, scrolling through his phone as Tweek and Craig placed their trays down in tandem at the usual lunch table.“That Mike kid?” Craig asked.“Don’t know yet,” Clyde answered, scrolling intently at his phone.“Jesus,” Token frowned, “How many people are going to go missing or die before this gets solved?”---A sort of paranormal au.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 91





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is sort of a pilot. I actually wrote this months ago with an idea in my head buuut I wasn't sure if I wanted to commit to a full story. I still don't! But, I figured I should post it anyway to gauge interest!
> 
> I want to keep the plot vague, BUT I hope people aren't too turned off by the opening paragraphs. :'D That said, there is...angst in this haha.

_ Craig laid down on his bed. _

_ Though he might as well laid down on the sofa. Or the floor. Or anywhere. Anywhere at all was fine. As long as he was away. _

_ He laid flat on his back, looking upwards towards the ceiling. Not closing his eyes. No, keeping them open and focused on the ugly white popcorn ceiling was far better than closing them. With the white wall in his field of vision, he knew he’d see nothing else. With his eyes shut, who knows what he would see. _

_ A knock on his door. “Craig, are you alright?” his mother asked from behind it. He didn’t respond. After a few minutes of silence, he heard her walk away. Good. _

_ He had headphones in his ears, but no music. They didn’t block out the sound much, just as they didn’t block out his mother’s knocking, but perhaps it worked as a placebo. Or perhaps the feeling of them was somehow comforting. He didn’t know. It didn’t matter. _

_ It was all over. _

_ Tweek was dead. _

\---

“Hey Craig!” Tweek smiled sheepishly.

“What’s that look?” Craig asked, skeptically raising an eyebrow at him. It was morning in the South Park High School halls, before the first bell had rung. The halls were somewhat crowded with other students going about to get their things for their first period, but Tweek always made a habit of meeting with Craig at his locker.

“Look?” Tweek asked with a slight jump, “What do you mean by that? Do I look bad today? I took a shower and--”

“Babe, chill,” he interrupted him with a half smirk, “I meant your  _ expression _ .”

“My  _ expression _ ? Do you mean--”

Craig cut him off with a kiss. “Forget it.”

“O-Okay,” Tweek said. His face turned slightly pink.

“So,” Craig turned away to input the combination lock for his locker, “How was your weekend? I hardly heard from you. Coffee shop that busy?”

“No--I, mean yes.”

“I see,” Craig shoved his bag into his locker. He took off his coat to put into the hook on the side of it. “So that’s why you didn’t message me back?”

“Actually,” Tweek sighed, “My parents took away all my technology.”

“Really?” Craig asked, fishing for his math textbook, “What did you do? Spill coffee on someone?” His textbook was on the bottom, underneath his load of old boring novels from his lit class.

“No.”

“Okay, then what?” Craig’s textbook was really jammed in there at the bottom of his locker. What a pain in the ass.

“I-It’s not important,” Tweek assured him, “But since I can’t text you, I wanted to ask, if you know...if you’re not busy...I know your math test is coming up, and you also like hanging out with Token and Clyde, even without me but--”

“Let’s go to the pond after school, okay?” he cut him off as he managed to free his textbook. He heard a loud sound of books falling over, concealed by his hanging coat. Whatever, it probably didn’t matter.

“O-Okay.”

“Good,” Craig turned around, kissing him on the lips once more, “Love you.” With that, he headed for first period math.

“L-Love you,” he could faintly hear Tweek say from behind him.

\---

“Damn, d’ya hear that Mike Makowski kid is still missing?” Clyde asked, leaning over his desk from behind Craig to say into his ear before class began.

“Why the fuck was he sticking his nose into that shit anyway? He just graduated last spring, why didn’t he get the fuck out and go to college or something?” Craig furrowed his brows. He leaned back in his chair against Clyde’s desk.

“That’s kinda cold,” Clyde scoffed.

“Is not,” he frowned harder, putting his chair fully back on the ground, causing a louder thump than intended, “I’m just saying ever since we were kids that Mike guy was a weirdo who always tried to get involved in random occult shit or conspiracies or whatever.”

  
“The vampire shit was just fake bullshit for fun,” Clyde said, “Like how we played heroes and shit.”

“Whatever,” Craig rolled his eyes, “But I’m just saying, when there’s some weird shit going on you’d have to be stupid or something to actually  _ go after _ it.”

\---

“They found a body,” Clyde said at lunch, scrolling through his phone as Tweek and Craig placed their trays down in tandem at the usual lunch table.

“That Mike kid?” Craig asked, throwing his leg over the bench of the cafeteria table.

“Don’t know yet,” Clyde answered, scrolling intently at his phone.

“Jesus,” Token frowned, “How many people are going to go missing or die before this gets solved?”

“Pretty fucked up,” Jimmy agreed, “Think it has to be a s-s-serial killer.”

“Obviously,” Craig poked at the mushy peas on his tray with his plastic fork, “Or some organized crime or something. But I don’t know why any gang or mafia would wanna run out of a small town like South Park.”

“Do you think we’re safe going to Stark’s Pond after school today?” Tweek asked with wide eyes, “Maybe we should--”

“It’ll be broad daylight with other people around,” Craig patted his boyfriend a little too hard on the shoulder, “If anything, we’re  _ safest _ out in public.”

“I know that but--”

“We can’t just live in fear,” Craig sighed, picking up his dry chicken sandwich, “Life goes on regardless.”

“You two going on a date?” Clyde asked, a shit eating smirk on his face.

“None of your business,” Craig shoved him away, “Go make out with Annie or whoever the fuck you’re dating now.”

“Can’t,” Clyde huffed, throwing his phone into his bag too aggressively for comfort, “She still has the flu.”

“Must suck for you,” Craig teased, immediately kissing Tweek on the cheek. Tweek giggled. It was cute.

\---

“It’s starting to get colder,” Tweek noted as they left school to go to Stark’s Pond. Thankfully, it was only a few blocks away from their school and had become a regular place for the two of them to hang out after school.

“It’s always cold in this godforsaken town,” Craig sighed, looking down at the white pavement.

“I guess.”

“But you know,” Craig brushed up against his boyfriend, “If your hand is cold, I don’t mind holding it up for you.”

“I can get gloves,” Tweek frowned.

“Or maybe because you’re scared,” Craig smirked, “I can hold your hand so you feel safe.”

“Be serious about this.” Tweek lightly shoved him.

“C’mon babe,” Craig said in a fake pouty tone, “They say humor helps anything. Or at least I guess that’s what Jimmy says.”

“Well then you’re for sure in trouble because you’re not funny.”

“Fine,” he playfully rolled his eyes, “I’ll try to take this shit more seriously.”

“You’re not,” Tweek stopped.

“Whatever. Do you wanna go make out in our usual spot?” Craig asked. Their “usual spot” was a wooden bench by the pond that they had frequently sat at together since they were young kids. It had a nice view of the pond. Sitting there also generally led to them making out. Asking to go there tended to be a double entendre. 

“You’re unbelievable sometimes.”

“Well?”

“I  _ actually  _ wanted to check something,” he said, “But not if you ruin the moment.”

“Ruined the moment?” Craig asked, “What do you--?”

“C’mon,” Tweek grabbed his hand, pulling him along onto a trail within the wooded area of the small woods surrounding the pond. They were both young teenage boys of routine, tending to go to their same spot--Craig hadn’t actually gone onto the trail in a few years.

“Okay, you know how I said Stark’s Pond is safe and public? I feel like going on a trail might be one exception.”

“I know. But it’s just for a second.”

To be fair, it wasn’t a very long trail nor the woods very big. The park around Stark’s Pond wasn’t particularly large, nor was the pond itself large for that matter. Craig always thought of this area as a small little fake hike for old people to pretend like they were getting out when really this whole thing was less than a quarter mile long and practically next to City Hall. It wasn’t dangerous in Craig’s opinion, even with the spiked crime rate in their town, but it was still odd for someone as skittish as Tweek to suggest on that day.

“Here,” Tweek pulled him aside abruptly. He went over to a tree and brushed at the bark.

Ah yes. Craig should have figured.

“Our initials faded a lot,” Craig reached out and traced his hand along the faded heart on the bark of the tree.

“But they  _ are _ still there,” Tweek smiled, “The little C and T.”

“Poor tree still not recovered from the dumb actions of two elementary school kids.”

“We didn’t  _ know _ ,” Tweek frowned, “I would  _ never _ hurt a tree on purpose. We thought it was cute and--”

“I know. I’m kidding.”

“Do you think the tree really is damaged permanently?”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Craig laughed, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. He kissed the top of his head.

“Is that your phone buzzing?” Tweek suddenly jerked away.

“Probably just Clyde spamming me about something that can wait.”

\---

The body wasn’t Mike. It was Annie Knitts.

Clyde hadn’t been dating her long. If anything, she was more of a rebound in between when he’d ultimately get back together in his fucked up on and off again relationship with Bebe. Clyde and Annie both went at their relationship with the mentality that it was a temporary fling. Craig himself hardly even spoke to the girl, despite the fact that they had gone to school together since kindergarten.

Still, she was the first current student of South Park High to be caught up in this. She hadn’t even been missing.

As she had told Clyde, she had in fact been at home sick with the flu. Her parents were both at work, leaving her behind with her prescribed medication. Her mother said she had already started feeling better, but told her daughter to take one more day off just to be safe.

The Knitts had heard of an unidentified body discovered by a farmer down at the ranches, but figured their sickly daughter at home in bed was safer than anyone. Yet when Mrs. Knitts came home, Annie was gone. The front door was still locked and her daughter’s set of keys still on the counter. Only her window was still open, the screen removed.

“This is getting really scary, Craig,” Tweek said on the phone late that night. 

Craig didn’t answer right away. He pursed his lips. “I know.”

“What are we going to do?” he asked, “The police still have no leads and we’re not even safe in our own  _ homes _ . How do I know I’m not next? Or worse,  _ you _ .”

“You  _ have _ to stay calm, Tweek.”

“How the fuck can I stay calm when Annie Knitts is  _ dead _ . She’s the sixth person in a  _ month  _ either missing or dead.”

“We have a population of thousands.”

“ _ That’s still a fucking lot for just a few thousand Craig!” _ he yelled, “Now is not the fucking time to throw out statistics.”

“Okay, okay, you’re right. But either way, you can’t just freak out. We can’t just all live in fear.”

“People are  _ dying _ , Craig.”

“But it’s  _ not _ going to be us!”

He heard Tweek sigh into the phone. 

“What?” Craig asked.

“You can’t know that.”


	2. Cemetery Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa thank you for all the feedback! I have the basic idea for this mapped out now, but still kinda getting a feel for this.

The following school day there was an assembly dedicated to Annie. The students all crowded into the gym after lunch sitting according to their homeroom. Tweek joined in with Craig’s class to sit next to him. Ordinarily they’d be scolded for such a thing, but given the high emotions of the situation, no teacher said anything. They weren’t even told to avoid PDA as they gripped each other’s hands or as Tweek leaned on his shoulder.

There was a grief counselor, they were told. Tweek nor Craig felt they were close enough to her to warrant one. Of course Cartman, who wasn’t at all close to her, took advantage of it in order to get out of physics. He was always scum.

There was a big turnout for Annie’s funeral, only a few days later on a Saturday. She was one of the more well liked girls in high school. She was of decent intelligence, on track to graduate Cum Laude. She was even a cheerleader from middle school through freshman year, though she decided to quit sophomore year after she broke her ankle during a lift. 

After she gave up cheerleading, she became the vice president of the Go Green Club. Only a week ago she went with the club on a tour of the Boulder, Colorado Recycling Center. A few months ago was who made all the signs for the annual Stark’s Pond clean up. Apparently it was more than just a club to her--she had a scholarship to UC Berkeley, planning on studying Environmental Science. Her parents were planning a weekend trip to it to check it out in person.

Mr. and Mrs. Knitts were young parents. They had their daughter out of wedlock when still teenagers themselves. They decided to give up their youth and devote everything to raising Annie. They worked hard and took night classes on alternating nights to get degrees to give their young family a house for their little girl. When they did that, they saved away a college fund for her. More than anything, they wanted her to have a better young adult life than they did.

Craig didn’t know any of this about her or her family. She was always just that one girl with the curly hair that he rarely talked to. The girl of the week Clyde decided to hook up with.

It was a very odd situation for Clyde. They  _ weren’t  _ a serious relationship, intended only to be a fling. And yet Clyde was her boyfriend at her time of death. He was immortalized as part of the family, the last boyfriend she ever had. In turn, she was immortalized as his girlfriend that was tragically taken from him.

Clyde’s eulogy for her wasn’t half bad, especially given how terrible he was at writing intelligent speeches and essays for school. Maybe Annie wasn’t meant to be his forever girl, and maybe everyone knew he was actually still in love with Bebe. It still didn’t mean he didn’t care for Annie. It didn’t make her death not painful.

“Poor girl,” Craig’s mother said in the car ride back home, “To have such potential and have it taken away so senselessly. I can’t even imagine what her parents are going through.”

“I just don’t get it. Why would someone climb up to the second floor to get her? How would they even know she was there?” Tweek asked from the back of the car. Craig’s mother offered to drive him to and from with them. Tweek’s parents said they were busy and Tweek himself didn’t have a license nor a car. 

“People knew she was sick at home,” Craig said, “Someone was fucked up enough to take advantage of it.”

“But only people at school knew,” Tweek protested, “And--”

“Come on, Tweek,” Craig said, “She’s gone. We’re not the investigators.”

“People want answers, Craig,” his mother said from behind the wheel, “It’s normal to question things.” There was a temporary silence in the car before she continued. “But on the other hand, Tweek, sometimes people just want to mourn and celebrate a life without thinking about the details.”

“You have to say though that it  _ is  _ creepy,” Tricia said from the passenger’s seat, “Finding her body like that--makes me not very hopeful for all the people that went missing.”

An awkward silence filled the car.

“Tweek, do you want to come home with us?” Craig’s mother finally broke it to ask in an attempt to change the subject, “We’re just planning on having leftovers tonight as soon as Thomas gets home from work, but we have plenty for you to join us.”

Tweek’s homelife was never the best. Him joining the Tuckers for dinner had become a regular occurrence. He came along on many family outings. He was a normal presence. Truthfully, Mrs. Tucker didn’t even really need to invite him 

“No thank you,” Tweek shook his head, “I have to go home. I have an appointment.”

“An appointment?” Craig asked, looking at his boyfriend next to him and tilting his head in confusion.

“Just a doctor’s appointment. You know,” he answered. Despite his nonchalant wording, however, there was something about his tone that wasn’t exactly convincing. On the other hand, he did sound like that quite frequently, even if it really was nothing. Plus, they had just come from a funeral.

“Well alright,” Craig’s mother said, taking the turn at the stoplight towards Tweek’s house, “Hope it all goes well.”

“Th-Thanks,” Tweek said, looking down at his hands on his lap.

“I mean it,” she said, looking at him through the rearview mirror, “We Tuckers happen to be quite fond of you, kid.”

“Yeah, we like you more than Craig,” Tricia piped in. She yelped as Craig kicked her seat.

“We love you both,” her mother corrected, rolling her eyes with a light laugh, “We might also be a bit fond of Tricia, too.” She playfully hit her daughter’s shoulder before immediately bringing it back to the steering wheel.

It took only a couple of minutes more for them to reach Tweek’s house. His parents’ car was in the driveway. They were home. Not that Craig was going to complain about the Tuckers dropping him off, but the way Tweek’s parents made it sound like they physically  _ couldn’t _ be able to pick him up rubbed him the wrong way.

“Thanks for driving me,” Tweek said in a quiet voice as he undid his seatbelt. 

“Any time, hon,” Craig’s mother said with a sympathetic smile.

“I--thanks.” He turned to reach for the handle.

“Hey,” Craig grabbed his hand, “Everything is gonna be okay, alright?” Craig squeezed tightly.

“Right,” Tweek nodded with a forced smile. He looked down at where their hands met. “I really do have to go, though.”

“Yeah,” Craig abruptly let go and pulled his hand back. Tweek let out the softest laugh as he opened the door to rush to his house. 

They didn’t kiss in front of parents and especially not in front of Tricia. Not that they’d get in trouble, but that was always more awkward than it was worth.

Tweek ran up the driveway and fumbled for his keys in his pocket to open the door. As it opened, he turned around and gave a shy nod towards the Tuckers’ car. They always waited until he got inside the house to drive away.

“I worry about that boy,” Craig’s mother said in a soft voice. Neither of her two children answered as she pulled out of the Tweaks’ driveway and drove towards home.

\---

Tweek wasn’t at school that Monday. He missed school quite frequently, but it still always bothered Craig. Especially given that he hadn’t answered his phone since the day of the funeral shortly after he was dropped off. Craig texted him, asking if he was sick or something. No response.

A weird feeling filled Craig’s stomach as he picked the dirt out from under his nails. He wished that he could go back in time and tell his younger self to value the times where Tweek would constantly spam him with seemingly endless texts.

He didn’t think Tweek was in danger, or specifically that his absence was at all related to the current happenings in South Park. He had been like this for a few years now, before any of this started. He also figured that despite Tweek having neglectful parents, there was no way they wouldn’t announce publicly if he was missing. They were bad parents, but he didn’t think they were  _ that _ bad. That said, all the uncertain and fearful energies in the town  _ did _ heighten his anxiety about Tweek. If nothing more than for his boyfriend’s mental state.

On the other hand, however, current goings on made it so it would be inappropriate for him to share these concerns about Tweek. Everyone was still in mourning for Annie, as they should be. People were concerned for the missing people like that Mike kid. People were consoling Clyde as well as Annie’s closest friends. As much as he was concerned for Tweek, it felt wrong to bring him up.

“You holding up, Clyde?” Token asked during the break right before third period Psychology.

“Yeah,” he shrugged dejectedly, “It’s just...I dunno, none of this shit feels real.”

If it was just a breakup or any other situation, Craig would have been relentless in pointing out how much Clyde didn’t actually care about Annie that much. Yet even someone as blunt as Craig knew better than that. It didn’t matter if he hated her guts and had plans to break up with her that afternoon--no teenager should deal with their boyfriend or girlfriend dying.

“I’d say I understand...but I don’t,” Token said. Clyde shrugged and forced a sad smile. Craig stayed silent.

“You know, my brother’s missing too,” Cartman said, walking over and interrupting their conversation. His voice was loud and boisterous and not at all remorseful.

“Shut the fuck up, Cartman,” Craig spat, “You’ve never given a fuck about Scott. You didn’t even know he was your fucking brother until after your estranged dad died.”

Craig took back his feelings of having blanket sympathy for these sorts of things when it came to Cartman. He knew he wasn’t the slightest bit broken up about Scott. He just wanted to take the sympathy people were getting about Annie and make it all about himself.

“So what, because I didn’t know him in childhood his life doesn’t matter?” Cartman asked, “You clearly don’t know what it’s like to have a traumatic childhood where you are so cruelly estranged from your family. First a dead dad, now a missing brother.”

“Just shut the fuck up Cartman,” Clyde said, looking up at him with angry yet glossy eyes. “Seriously, just...shut the fuck up.”

“Oh yeah, your mom kicked the bucket, too, huh?” Cartman said, making a realization, “Still, your sister is still fine, isn’t she? I’m just saying, you all are hypocrites for not caring about  _ my _ brother.”

“We’re all worried about Scott,” Token said, trying to diffuse the situation, “Craig wasn’t saying that.”

Craig shrugged. “You just don’t get sympathy when you’re a sociopath who doesn’t give a fuck about your missing brother unless it gives you a sympathy parade.”

Cartman’s face turned bright red. Before he could open his mouth to respond the bell rang. Balling his hands into fists, he sat down at his desk just as their psychology teacher walked in with her stack full of graded papers. Craig sighed and looked forward towards the forward board, clicking his mechanical pencil a few times.

\---

That evening, Craig’s phone buzzed with the text tone set only for Tweek. He dived for it on his bed in under a second. Finally.

_ “Hi. Did we have homework in Spanish today?” _ the read.

_ “Tweek!” _ he quickly texted back,  _ “Where’ve you been? Been worried about u, dude.” _

_ “Sorry.” _ A one worded text. A few seconds later, another arrived.  _ “Health stuff. _ ”

_ “U alright, babe?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “U coming tomorrow?” _

_ “No, sorry. Probably wednesday.” _

_ “Want me to come over?” _ he quickly typed and sent. He eyed his coat laying on the chair in his room. It would take him all of two minutes to get ready and leave to go to him. 

His phone buzzed again.

_ “Please don’t.” _

__ The abruptness of the text through Craig off guard. 

_ “?” _

_ “Sorry, it’s not that I don’t want to see you. Of course I do. Like I said, health. I’ll see you wednesday, though.” _

_ “...Right. Take care, tho.”  _

_ “Don’t worry. And sorry to ask again but...Spanish homework?” _

_ “Oh, right. Just to study for the chapter 5 test next week. All we did was go over the study guide.” _

_ “Thanks.” _

_ “Np.” _

A few minutes passed as Craig blankly stared at his phone. He idly scrolled up and down the conversation without truly reading any of it. His mind felt blank.

Another message notification.

_ “Hey Craig?” _

_ “Yeah, babe?” _ Craig texted back, instinctively chewing on the corner of his mouth.

_ “I love you. _ ”

Craig blinked a few times. Then he smiled.

_ “Love you too, babe” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Like I said, I am still kinda getting a feel for this story. I feel like it's a little bit of a slower paced story, but do let me know if it's too slow or has weird pacing. I'm always open to feedback :D


	3. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, in terms of canon compliance, I view it as being compliant as possible while remaining "realistic". Or I guess, South Park in a world that has thus far conformed to real world realism.

“Hey!” Craig said as he ran up to Tweek Wednesday morning. He had all his books in his arms and nearly dropped them as his boyfriend abruptly called out to him, but managed to keep his arms around them. Craig cracked a smile and reached for his top textbook to help him with the load.

“Thanks,” Tweek said with a tired smile. He had deep circles under his eyes--deeper and more purple than usual against his pale, boney face.

“You doing alright?” Craig asked, “Feeling better?” He placed his free hand on Tweek’s upper arm.

“Guess so,” Tweek said with his still forced smile.

“I’m worried about you,” Craig said, squeezing Tweek’s arm, “I know everything is a little--”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tweek cut him off, shaking his head. “You were right.”

Craig blinked. “What?”

“Nothing. The bell is going to ring soon. Let’s talk at lunch, okay?” Tweek tilted his head towards his textbook Craig was holding.

“Alright,” Craig said, putting it back on top of the pile in Tweek’s boney arms. Were they always so boney? He let out a sigh.

“Love you,” Tweek said, reaching up to kiss Craig on the cheek, “Like I said...let’s not worry.”

\---

“Hey Tweek,” Token greeted him at lunch, “We were worried about you. Feeling better?”

“I guess,” Tweek gave the same forced smile as he sat his tray down at the table. His tray only had a bread roll, some peas and carrots, and his milk he probably wouldn’t touch. “I should be asking Clyde that.”

Clyde looked up from his own tray he had been idly staring at. It had the full lunch on it with two pieces of greasy pizza, like he normally would. Only unlike normal, he was only absentmindedly picking at it.

“Yeah, I’m uh...It’s, you know.”

“I’m really sorry,” Tweek said in a quiet voice as he settled in on the lunch table bench next to Craig. There was a genuine, knowing look of sympathy on his face. Craig wrapped his arm around him.

“Yeah, it’s--Well, you know,” Clyde bit at his lips for a moment as he thought about how to respond, “Well, I mean...it sucks. Annie was a nice girl. But I also only dated her for about a month so...I don’t wanna try to take all the sympathy.”

Craig almost blurted out that that was the most mature thing Clyde had ever said. Though thankfully he stopped himself.

“Yeah,” Token said, “I think we get that. I mean, you lost your mom before. We know you understand loss.”

“Mm.”

“H-Hey guys,” Jimmy said, joining them at the table, “Glad to see  _ you _ back at school, Tweek.”

“Yeah,” Tweek greeted him back.

“Man, bad news though,” he said, placing his tray on the table and leaning his crutches against it. Token shot up to help him.

“ _ More _ bad news isn’t good to hear,” Craig frowned, “Unless it’s something stupid for once like the football team losing or something.”

“I wish,” Jimmy said, hanging his head low, “In third period French, the VP came to the door calling Millie Larsen--”

“Who’s dad is missing?” Craig cut in.

“Yeah,” Jimmy continued, “A-Anyway, they called her up to the door and said something to her and suddenly she bursted out--she bursted out in tears.”

There was silence among the group of friends.

“Guess he’s not missing anymore,” Craig said quietly.

“Poor girl,” Tweek said in an even softer voice as he picked apart his roll into crumbs.

Clyde slammed his fist against the table. “What the fuck is going on around here?”

“Honestly, it seems like a serial killer,” Token said, “It makes me wonder just how safe we are. The targets are seemingly random and--”

“I don’t think so,” Tweek cut him off.

“Whaddya mean?” Craig turned to him, surprised by his boyfriend’s interjection.

“I don’t think it’s random.” Tweek squeezed a small piece of bread between his fingers into a flat smush. 

“Do you have any theories, then?” Token asked.

“No,” he shook his head dejectedly, letting the piece of bread fall to the tray, “Not yet.”

“Not  _ yet _ ?” Craig asked even more astonished than before. 

“Just what I said,” Tweek frowned, “Not  _ yet _ . But...the way things are. How someone knew Annie was home sick and snuck into her window. The way Mr. Larsen took the day off from work because he was planning to go to Millie’s little sister Flora’s class play that afternoon at the middle school when he’d usually be at work in Denver. The way Mike was actively going out of his way to look for answers. I just...There has to be someone who  _ knows _ what’s going on here in South Park.”

“I mean, yeah,” Token agreed, “Most people commit crimes in their own area. It probably is someone from South Park who knows people. But it’s more that, you know, the  _ targets _ are seemingly random. Like, I get that they go for people who are vulnerable, but they’re all different ages, so…well…”

“It’s not some perverted pedophile rapist just going after young chicks like Annie or something,” Craig stated bluntly what Token was trying to get at, “All different ages and genders and shit. Go for whoever they can.”

“I just don’t think it’s that simple,” Tweek shook his head, “I think...I think  _ yes _ it’s based on vulnerability, but I don’t think it’s just that. I mean…” he trailed off.

“You mean?” Jimmy asked.

“I mean, they’re not going after me, for one,” Tweek said, “I’m...I would be an easy target for them, wouldn’t I? I’m home alone a lot. I’m always--”

“They’re not going to get you,” Craig said in a stern voice.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Tweek’s hands started trembling, “I think...I can’t talk about it now, but I think there is a reason why they’re not interested in me.”

“What do you mean you can’t talk about it?” Craig pressed.

Tweek didn’t answer at first, instead tearing open his milk carton. “I...Like I just said, I can’t talk about it right now.”

“Tweek--”

“Don’t worry about it,” said with a forced smile. He squeezed his arm. “I think...Well, if I’m right, hopefully this will all be solved soon.”

“Always the cryptic,” Token said, raising an eyebrow. Tweek took a sip of his milk without another response.

\---

“Let’s not go to the pond today,” Craig said as he met up with Tweek after school.

“Sorry, I can’t meet up today,” Tweek said with guilt in his voice.

“No?” Craig asked, “Something up?”

“I--There’s stuff I have to do.”

“Like homework?” Craig asked, “You can come over to my place and we can do it together.”

“I--Craig, it’s not that I don’t  _ want _ to,” he said, his face growing even more guilt across it, “It’s just that--I’m going to be...gone again next week, so I’m not going to have time to do stuff. I want to-- _ have _ to do some things now while I can.”

“Why are you going to be gone next week?” he pressed, “Token’s right, you  _ are _ being really cryptic.” He felt irritation grow inside of him, but he instantly regretted it. He exhaled deeply. “I just...I miss hanging around you, babe. You’re worrying me.”

Tweek looked up at him. Craig could have sworn there was a mistyness growing in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. He pressed his mouth in a tight thin line, then relaxed it.

“Tweek?” Craig asked.

Very abruptly, Tweek threw his arms around Craig into a tight hug, squeezing him as tight as he could. Craig was thrown off guard, but he slowly raised his arms and hugged Tweek, placing his hands on his shoulder above his backpack.

“I love you, Craig,” he said into his shoulder, “I--Please know that, okay?”

“Of course I do,” Craig managed to respond, “But the way you’re acting is high key concerning the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, slowly losing his grip and pulling away from the hug, his hands slipping to grip Craig’s, “I get it. It’s just...Let’s hang out tomorrow, okay?”

“Sounds good,” Craig answered with some skepticism though still allowing Tweek to hold on to his hands, “After school we can--”

“During school,” Tweek cut him off. He squeezed Craig’s hands tightly.

“You mean ditch?!” Tweek was the last person Craig imagined to ask him to ditch.

“Yeah,” Tweek said, looking down at where their hands met. He rubbed his thumbs across Craig’s knuckles. They were practically alone in front of the school, then. Only another group of loitering sophomores sat together near the steps and were too busy playing with cards to focus on the young couple.

“Are you  _ really _ okay, Tweek?”

Tweek didn’t respond. His fingers stopped moving across Craig’s hands.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Craig asked.

Tweek took a deep breath in and out, his chest visibly rising and falling.

“And don’t try to change the subject with another ‘ _ I love you _ ’,” Craig added.

“I will,” Tweek finally said, “Tell you what’s going on, I mean. Eventually. Just--Just.”

“Just?”

“I don’t... _ want _ to tell you. Not yet.”

\---

“I don’t want you two going out,” Craig’s mother told his sister and him as soon as they were both home, “I want you to go straight to school and back home, okay? I mean it.”

Craig had dropped his backpack down at the front door and noticed his mother and father sitting on the couch with Tricia. It was clear they had been waiting for him for some important family meeting. It all but confirmed to him that the assumption that Millie Larsen’s father’s body was found was true.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Tricia said to her mother, “Fucking psycho on the street. Makes me wonder why they're still sending us to school.”

“I’d  _ rather _ you be there,” she said, “Around other people with teachers watching you.”

“They’re gonna add security to the schools, too,” their father said, “Just got an email blast about it.”

“Your friends can still come over,” his wife added, “I just want you in a house where there are multiple people and adults, okay? So don’t go over to Tweek’s house if his parents aren’t home, and don’t go  _ anywhere _ if Tricia is left home alone.” She turned to Tricia. “Or vice versa.”

“Fine,” Craig said. Tricia also let out a grunt in agreement.

“We’re going to drive over to the Larsen’s and wish them condolences,” she continued, “Your dad bought flowers on the way home from work.”

“Terrible,” he said, “Robert Larsen was a good man. Whatever sick fuck thought it was okay to take out a good family man--I just hope that bastard gets brought to justice soon.”

“And Annie,” Tricia added, “And all the people missing.”

“I’m sure whoever it is will be caught soon,” their mother said, “But until whoever it is is found, I’m serious, kids. I want you two safe. I want your friends to stay safe. Got it?”

“Got it,” they both answered in unison.

\---

_ “Hey,” _ Craig texted Tweek as soon as his family got home from the Larsen’s.

It was an abysmal affair. It was probably too soon for them to see anyone in Craig’s opinion, having just found out about his death that day. Of course they were all extremely distraught. Millie was decent friends with Annie, and lost her father and a friend in such a short time. Flora was still a preteen, a couple years younger than Tricia was. Their mother had suddenly found herself in the role of single mother and widow. They needed time.

Still, quite a few families came to wish their condolences bringing things like food or flowers. Clyde and his father both came--of course, they were able to relate with the death of Mrs. Betsy Donovan when Clyde and Craig were in elementary school. Token’s family also came just as the Tuckers were leaving. The Broflovskis were there, with the boisterous Mrs. Broflovski was a little too dramatic for someone who probably wasn’t actually friends with the Larsens.

Tweek’s parents also stopped by. They were pulling out of the driveway just as the Tuckers were pulling in. They didn’t wave at the Tuckers. Tweek wasn’t in the back seat. Craig’s mother looked at his father, but nothing else was said.

_ “Hi,”  _ Tweek texted back about a minute later.

_ “I saw your parents. U weren’t with them?”  _ He plopped down on his bed on his stomach.

_ “I told you, I’m busy.”  _ Tweek texted back almost immediately.

_ “I dont like u being alone.” _ Craig looked up at the window. He got up from the bed and went to make sure the latch was sealed shut.

_ “I don’t like you worrying.”  _ A few seconds later, Tweek sent another text.  _ “That’s my job ;P” _

_ “Well im worried now. U sure its a good idea for us to ditch school with a killer out there?” _ Craig sat down at the side of his bed.

_ “We’ll be fine.” _

_ “U sure?” _

_ “*I’m* the one who is always worried about safety, right? I say we’ll be fine.” _

_ “:/” _

_ “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. You know that.” _

_ “:/” _

_ “So? Will you?” _

_ “My parents will be pissed”  _ he hit send mid sentence  _ “But fine. I guess.” _

_ “K :) See you tomorrow!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate all the kudos/comments/etc!!!


	4. Famous Last Words

Craig’s parents wanted to drop him and Tricia off at school, but he insisted that he could still drive himself. His mother did insist he pick up Tweek after Craig shared that Tweek’s parents were still having him ride his bike to school. Of course Craig didn’t mind. He always wanted to drive his boyfriend to school, but he always insisted that his house was too out of the way. He probably would have insisted it once more, had Craig’s mother not called Tweek’s to set it in stone.

Tweek acted relatively normal in the car ride to school. Of course he did, it wasn’t like he was going to mention ditching in front of Tricia. He merely put on a smile and greeted the two siblings as he normally would.

“Why weren’t you with your parents last night?” Tricia asked from the back seat. She was irritated that Craig wouldn’t let her have shotgun, so her feet were pressed squarely against her older brother's seat. 

“I was busy,” Tweek said, “Not...Not that I didn’t want to give condolences, but I had a lot of makeup work to do.”

“I see,” she said, pressing her feet even harder against Craig’s. One of these days she was going to make him crash.

“Our mom is big on none of us being alone,” Craig explained, suppressing outward irritation towards his sister, “You know. With all that’s going on.”

“Yeah, but you know…” Tweek trailed off, trying to think of what to say, “We’re seniors. Miss two days, and there’s a lot of make-up work to do.”

Craig bit down on the corner of his mouth. He considered saying something, but decided it was best to not press him in front of Tricia. Plus, they were just arriving at school anyway.

“You go on ahead,” Craig said to his sister as he pulled into his designated parking spot, “I just wanna talk to Tweek for a second.”

“Whatever,” Tricia rolled her eyes and shrugged. She grabbed her backpack from the spot next to her and opened the door. She looked back once as she walked towards school, but went on without a fuss.

“So,” Craig said as he saw her disappear into the building, “We still doing this?”

“Yeah,” Tweek said. He put his hand on top of Craig’s, still clutching the steering wheel. “Well, if you’re okay with it, that is.”

“Probably not, but...fuck it. Where to?”

“I was thinking a park somewhere.”

“Stark’s Pond?” Craig asked.

“No...outside of South Park,” he shook his head, “Somewhere...away from here.”

“Alright,” Craig sighed, igniting the ignition of his car once more, “Let’s get out of here before I change my mind.”

He had just the right place in mind. One of many state parks in Colorado that his parents took him to quite a few times, especially when Tricia and him were younger. A calm, peaceful park just over an hour away with a lake that put the filthy Stark’s Pond to shame. He never went with Tweek, but he always figured he’d like it.

Tweek fiddled with the dials of the car radio to turn on some music. Craig rarely listened to music while driving, so it was still on the soft rock station Tweek set it to the last time they drove together.

“Too bad my piece of shit doesn’t have an AUX cord,” Craig said with a crooked grin.

“I like the radio,” Tweek said with an airy smile, “I like the idea that we’re all listening to the same music at the same time. It’s nice to not have control all the time, to let the DJ decide it for you. Plus, you find new things.”

“If anyone but you said that, I’d call them a pretentious asshole and resist the urge to punch them.”

Tweek giggled. “I know. I just...I don’t know.”

“I feel you.” Craig’s smirk grew.

“Yeah,” Tweek said, leaning back against his seat with a faraway grin, “I don’t know. I just...I know asking you to do this was really abrupt and strange, I just...I need this.”

“Are you gonna tell me why?”

“Mm, maybe.” 

“ _ Maybe _ ?” Craig asked, playfulness in his voice fading.

“I know,” Tweek sighed. He began fiddling with his thumbs, “I know I’ve been acting weird.” He grinned and looked up at Craig. “Even for me.”

Craig rolled his eyes, but kept looking at the road ahead. “I know. And I’m sure you have your reasons, I just…” He sighed. “I worry about you, you know? I kinda happen to maybe like you.”

“I kinda maybe possibly like you too.”

“I’m being serious, though,” Craig frowned.

“So am I,” Tweek replied, “I...I just don’t wanna worry you. Because I possibly, maybe, might have feelings for you.”

“Saying it like that makes it worse,” Craig said, scrunching his face as he turned his blinkers on to make a right turn. “Being like that is just gonna have me fear the worst.”

There was a silence in the car, save for the radio. Tweek turned it up slightly.

“Well, I can tell you part of it,” Tweek finally said, leaning against the window.

“Go on.”

“I’m…” Tweek started. He closed his mouth. He chewed on his bottom lip as he thought of what to say. “I...Well, I’m trying to hunt down the thing or things that are murdering everyone.”

Craig slammed down on the breaks, a screeching sound radiating from the road as he pulled over.

“What did you just say?” he asked, looking Tweek square in the face.

“Just what I said,” Tweek frowned, crossing his arms, “I’m tracking it down and am going to put a stop to it.”

“Are you  _ insane _ ?” he asked, “There’s some asshole  _ killing people _ , Tweek. A lot of people. This isn’t some time to go back to elementary school days where we’d play superheroes or whatever. This is  _ real shit _ right now. Leave this to the goddamn police and FBI or whoever the fuck is in charge.”

“I have my reasons,” Tweek said in a pouty voice.

“What, do you want to  _ die _ or something?” Craig began shaking. “You saw what happened to that Mike kid who looked into it. His body is probably chopped up and in a landfill somewhere. Do you want that to happen to  _ you _ ?”

“No, but--”

“Do you think  _ I  _ could deal with that happening to you?” Craig asked.

“Craig,” Tweek gently placed his hand on Craig’s shoulder, “I know what I’m doing. Can we just--Can we just talk about this at the park? We’re almost there.”

“I almost wanna turn the fuck around.”

“ _ Please _ .”

Craig took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, his body slowly calming down. “Alright.”

“Thank you,” Tweek said in a soft voice.

\---

Tweek wanted to take a short mile long hike in the park, the existence of the hike trail signaled by a sign in the ground. It was mostly flat though uneven, and through the woods, but had a scenic few of the lake. 

Even though it was Tweek’s idea, he lagged behind quite a bit. Craig of course tried to slow his pace and stop to wait for him. He even caught him by his arm once as Tweek stumbled over a rock on the ground.

“You alright?” Craig asked.

“Yeah,” Tweek said. He was short of breath.

“You’re getting really out of shape,” Craig said, looking at him from his head to his feet. Tweek had always been thin, but he seemed to have lost even more weight. Not all at once, but gradually over time, in a way that took Craig too long to notice.

“I don’t know,” Tweek frowned, wiping off a bead of sweat on his forehead.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have dropped out of PE,” Craig forced a grin.

Tweek’s frown grew. “I told you, I had a doctor’s note.”

“Sure,” Craig teased, hitting him playfully on his shoulder. He tried not to flinch when he felt how bony it was. 

There was no way someone like Tweek could go up against some murders. There was no way someone like Tweek could think he could. 

Tweek probably just meant he was doing research online. Crunching numbers. Those sorts of things. He probably wasn’t actually putting himself in danger. Craig was wrong to go off on him, and he would explain himself.

He heard a thump and shuffling of leaves from behind him. Tweek had tripped and fallen to the ground. Craig rushed back over to help him up.

“Sorry,” Tweek said as Craig pulled him up by his shoulders. He had tiny stones and dirt in the palms of his hands, but his pants weren’t torn and no blood was coming through. No real injury from the fall.

“I...Don’t apologize,” Craig shook his head. “You seem tired, let’s find our way off this trail and find somewhere to sit down, okay?”

“Okay,” Tweek nodded meekly.

As it was a short hike, it wasn’t hard for them to finish the last of the trail. Just no more hiking for them that day. The two found a soft spot of grass by the lake to sit down. 

Even simply sitting together would be nice enough. It was a beautiful day, even if it was growing colder.

“I don’t think they’re working alone,” Tweek said abruptly.

Craig inhaled sharply. So he was ready to explain himself.

“Why?” he finally asked. His voice lacked emotion, and his gaze was focused on the trees on the other far side of the lake.

“As we talked about yesterday,” he explained, “It’s definitely someone who knows the goings on in South Park. But given the range of people, it’s not the  _ same _ sort of insider knowledge. It’s people who know personal schedules, but not personal schedules of people who should know each other.”

“How many people do you think it is?” His voice still sounded empty.

“I don’t know.” Tweek leaned back on his hands. The cool breeze blew through his blond hair. “Maybe a handful--”

“A handful?” Craig raised an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend.

“--But I think it’s growing. I think they’re growing in numbers. More and more disappearances and bodies. I don’t think it’s one person getting more and more bloodthirsty, I think it’s more and more bloodthirsty killers.”

“What, so you think they’re recruiting serial killers?”

“I wish they were just simple serial killers.” Tweek laid back on the grass, cupping his hands behind his head. “But...I don’t think you’d believe me if I told you.”

“I think you have a lot of ideas in your head,” Craig sighed, laying down next to him, “But even if you’re right, I don’t want you to get involved. Give a tip to the cops or something.”

Tweek moved his hands from his head and rolled over to his side. His big blue eyes looked long and hard at Craig. “They wouldn’t believe me.”

“Still,” Craig looked back at him, “I don’t want you getting involved. I don’t want to lose you.”

Tears welled in Tweek’s eyes. He blinked a few times, droplets of water splashing from his blond eyelashes.

“You’re going to lose me anyway.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Craig said in a tone of voice more scolding than he meant, “Of course I’m not going to lose you. Just stop with this shit, okay? Don’t go searching for them next week, come back to school with me, okay? Let’s take the stupid Spanish exam together and make fun of our friends at lunch. This is our senior year and I know our town is going to hell, but we don’t have to.”

“Craig,” he said. His mouth shaped itself carefully over the sounds of his name. “I...Me not going to school next week has nothing to do with that.”

“Doesn’t it?” he asked, rolling over to his side to face Tweek. He figured by now that Tweek was planning on spending the time investigating.

“No,” Tweek shook his head, grass getting tangled in his hair, “Nothing to do with that.”

“Then what is it?” Craig asked, his fingers brushing against Tweek’s, “Are your parents making you work at the shop or something?”

“No.”

“ _ Tell me _ ,” Craig said, his voice calm and gentle. A voice he only ever gave Tweek.

Tweek rolled back over on his back and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and looked back up at the sky.

“I’m going to be staying at the hospital.”

“The hospital?” Craig sat up. “Why?”

Tweek didn’t respond.

“Tweek, you can’t just say you’re being checked into the hospital and leave it like that.”

“Health,” Tweek gave a one word answer without looking at him.

“What about your health?” he asked, “Are you gonna undergo surgery? Tonsils removed? What’s going on?”

“I…” he ran his teeth across his bottom lip, “No, not that.”

“I’m not trying to be pushy, but I also don’t wanna play twenty questions.” Craig put his hand firmly on Tweek’s shoulder. “ _ What is going on? _ ”

He squeezed his eyes shut again. “I don’t want to worry you.”

“Well, you’re  _ really _ fucking worrying me now.” His voice cracked.

Tweek opened his eyes and looked up at him. He took another deep breath and sat up. Craig’s hand trailed from Tweek’s shoulder to his hands, grasping each other’s lightly. A gust of wind blew, ruffling both of their hair.

“I’m dying, Craig.”

Craig pulled his hands away. “What?”

“I’m dying,” he said again.

“What do you mean you’re dying?” he asked, tilting his head in skepticism, “I mean, we’re all going to die some day, but…”

“It’s why I think I’m right to figure this out,” Tweek explained, “I have less to lose.”

“You’re not dying, Tweek,” Craig’s tone of voice raised, “You’re--You’re not. You’re fine. You’re just worrying too much. Forget about all the bullshit going on.”

“Craig--”

“ _ I won’t lose you! _ ”

“Craig,” Tweek grasped Craig’s hands again tightly, “I don’t want to lose you either.”

“Then stop talking like that!” Craig resisted his grip, but Tweek held down tightly.

“Believe me Craig,” Tweek forced a smile, even though tears were forming in his eyes, “I didn’t want to believe it either. Mainly because of you. But…”

“I don’t…” He squeezed Tweek’s hands back.

“The doctors confirmed it.” 

“Stop,” Craig shook his head. His eyes were Misty, threatening to create a flood down his face.

“I’m terminally ill, Craig.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos/comments thus far! I appreciate every single one! 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! :D
> 
> Also note to potentially concerned people: this fic will have absolutely no impact on my ability to write The Mage. :')
> 
> Also yes.....MCR inspo.........


End file.
